Dr. Sayno
Dr. Sayno was the main character of the fifth Finite Prequel film, Say No to GMOs. He was a scientist that taught his students that GMOs are good. At late night, Dr. Sayno was staring at the board and found an error. When he fixed it, he notices that GMOs are bad and failed to teach his students. When an Asian student came in, Dr. Sayno was going mad and ran out of the room. During the press conference, Dr. Sayno was apologizing to his mentors and his students about his lies on GMOs. All his students were asking about GMOs and they were really concerned about it. After Dr. Sayno finished answering his students about GMOs, he became tired and does not want to answer his students' questions. He also lost his medical permit and became depressed. When he was crying in the room, the two students were knocking at the door, preparing to attack Dr. Sayno. When they entered the room, Dr. Sayno started to attack the Austrian student and was caught on fire. Then the Asian student prepared to attack Dr. Sayno, but the Austrian student was behind Dr. Sayno unexpectedly and knock him down unconscious. He also told the Asian student to not fight anyone. It was mentioned that Dr. Sayno and the rest of his students have died from GMOs. They used their names to make puns and message people to support anti GMOs. Biography Breaking point In the Monsanto headquarter, Dr. Sayno was writing an equation, starting off with 1 + 2, which equals 55 - 6. He then continued on writing his equation, leaving the female student being curious. When he was done with the GMO equation, his students were happy and one of the students was excited that he can eat loads of GMO pineapples. When all the students left, Dr. Sayno was staring at the board for the rest of the hour, until he noticed a mistake on the equation. He missed out the -1 after 55 - 6. When he redid the equation, he was in a shock of terror that GMOs are bad. He began to go crazy and screamed no. When the Asian student came in and was about to get something, he witnesses Dr. Sayno going crazy, until he stopped and darkly told the Asian student to get out. He then ran to the door, leaving the Asian student behind. The Asian student also witnesses that GMOs are bad and said to himself that his life was a lie. The Press Conference Meanwhile, in the Press Conference, Dr. Sayno announced his apology to his students and mentors that last night he made a mistake on the equation and notice that GMOs are bad. The South Eastern Asian couldn't believe it and asked if GMOs are truly bad. Dr. Sayno truthfully answered to his student that GMOs are bad. The Asian student started to ask if GMOs would give deceases. Dr. Sayno then answered that GMOs would give deceases and affect people. Then the female student wanted to know about the disadvantages of GMOs. Dr. Sayno mentioned a lot of things about the disadvantages of GMOs. He mentions that GMOs can cause livestock to die and companies that own GMOs can sue the farmers that use them. He then told that GMOs do not offer any nutritional benefits. Dr. Sayno also mentions that GMOs can negatively impact other people, like contaminating fields, which creates weeds and bugs. The Austrian student then askes if spending 150 million dollars on GMOs is a waste. Dr. Sayno then sadly told the Austrian student that spending on GMOs is a waste. He then became so tired that he doesn't want to answer any more questions, so he told everyone that he needed to go and used the black hammer to blacked the screen. Ambush Quickly after the press conference, Dr. Sayno lost his Medical Permit. He was also feeling ill too and lived in terror by GMOs. He was later at his desk crying until there was a violent knock from the two students. He was asking the person that was knocking the door. When the two students entered Dr. Sayno's room, Dr. Sayno started to attack the Austrian student by throwing fire onto him. When it was just him and the Asian student, the Asian student was determined to fight. But the Austrian student knocked Dr. Sayno unconscious using the recycle bin and told the Asian student to stop fighting. The Asian student listened and madly throw the stick. It was said that Dr. Sayno and all the students that attended Dr. Sayno's class had died from GMOs. Their names were tributed to support that GMOs are bad. Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters